There has been a tremendous growth in the use of wall mounted displays, such as TVs and video monitors, primarily fueled by the development of flat screen displays. More users of wall-mounted displays prefer a clean, aesthetic appearance without the distraction of wiring and audio/visual components. Of course, running wiring in the walls to the location of the display is a known and successful method of hiding the wiring. However, locating associated audio/video and/or computer equipment is more challenging.
One solution is the incorporation of an electronics box in the wall. That solution, however, requires that there be sufficient room between structural supports for adding the box. It also requires additional construction to be undertaken, which is costly and time consuming.
A need exists for providing a mounting system for securing small electronics components in close proximity to a wall mounted display.